


widow's weeds

by starrynight (starsandroses)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Spoilers for dr2, Trauma, added scene, man am i bad at tagging shit, the aftermath of the fourth trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandroses/pseuds/starrynight
Summary: after the conclusion of the fourth trial of the jabberwock island killing game, sonia nevermind grieves.but she does not have to do it alone.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, all ships are implied/can be seen as platonic
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	widow's weeds

**Author's Note:**

> you ever just,,, *replay trial four and sob because you got emotionally attached to nekomaru, gundam, akane AND sonia?* no just me cool
> 
> alternate titles for this:  
> akane and her rich blonde besties   
> fuyuhiko and his emotional support bi girls  
> sonia and her fellow angsty disasters

Sonia Nevermind stumbles out of the elevator. It takes everything in her not to collapse into the sand. But she remains standing- all those hours practicing in heels finally have paid off. She cannot fall. Not only is she in public, but the Devas are sleeping in her arms. She will not cause them any more pain than they have already been through today.  
  
Beside her, Chiaki is quiet. The gamer stares ahead, and Sonia truly cannot tell if she is awake or not. Fuyuhiko hasn't spoken since the trial ended; neither has Akane, who's eyes are dull for the first time since Sonia has known her. Nagito left as soon as the elevator landed, and Hajime had uttered a quick goodbye before leaving into the night. And Kazuichi- well, Sonia thinks it's in her best interest to ignore him. She doesn't think she could be polite to him right now.

She excuses herself with a quick goodnight and hurries to her cabin. Her balance doesn't fail her, and she gently places the Devas on her vanity. Her hands shake as she searches for something soft to wrap them in- a weak substitute for his scarf. She finds a sweater she had worn thin- a gift from the Dutch ambassador, perhaps?- and gently lays it over them. They don't stir. Sonia smiles softly down at them, tears beginning to gather in her eyes, before turning away.

She wants to collapse into her bed and never get out of it. She wants to take her heels off and shatter the window with them. She wants to tear her hair out and scream so loud they can hear her back home in Novoselic. She wants-  
  


There's a knock at the door.

Sonia blinks, the sound breaking her out of her thoughts. She walks to the door, feeling almost like a robot (the blue oil blood that stained the floor of the tower flashes through her mind) as she opens the door.

Fuyuhiko stands in front of her, his single eye shining softly in the moonlight. "Hey, Sonia."

Sonia gives him a practiced smile. "Greetings, Fuyuhiko. How can I help you?"

"Come with me."  
  
Sonia blinks again, " I must decline. I do not- I do not feel well at the moment."

"No shit!" Sonia flinches, and Fuyuhiko groans. "Sorry, sorry, fuck. I meant that- I know you feel like shit right now, and that's why I'm here. Come on, I left Akane in my cabin, and I think she'll stress-eat everything if we leave her alone for now.

  
Sonia looks over her shoulder; the Devas are sleeping soundly in her sweater. Within the second it takes her to look at them, she makes her choice. "Alright, I'll come."  
  


Sonia shuts the door behind her, quiet and careful. Fuyuhiko leads to his cabin, surprisingly quiet against the sand. They pass the other cabins; they pass his cabin, and when they do, Sonia looks straight ahead, refusing to even glance at the place. A princess does not cry. Well, at least not in public.  
  


Fuyuhiko throws open the door to his cabin. The gymnast sits on the floor, a tiny bag of chips empty beside her. And it seems that it's all that she's touched. That's worrisome, but Sonia doesn't comment on it as she sits down beside Akane. "Hello, Akane."  
  


"Hey, princess. Yo, baby gangsta, ya gonna tell us why we're here or?"  
  


Fuyuhiko's nose flares at the nickname, but he doesn't acknowledge it with any swearing when he responds. "I… I just thought you two shouldn't have to be alone right now."  
  


"Pardon?"

Fuyuhiko sighs. He sits down across from them, shoulders slumped. "I was thinking about the time I spent in the hospital after… after Peko's execution. I wasn't conscious for most of it, but when I was… fuck, I didn't want to be alone. Which is damn crazy; I never thought I would want to spend time with the rest of you. Er, no offense."

  
Sonia couldn't care less about the insult. She thinks of the swordswomen's execution, of Fuyuhuiko's bravery as he tried to save Peko. If only she had been so brave, if only she had run into the stampede, maybe she could have saved him.

Then, she sees the eyepatch covering Fuyuhiko's eye and thinks that Gundam's fate was sealed when he stepped to the tower. She flinches at the thought of his name.

Akane notices. "Hey, princess, ya okay?'  
  


Sonia laughs. It's a bitter thing, something a princess never should have let out. But she looks at them, at Fuyuhiko and Akane, both a broken as she is right now, and she cannot find it within herself to care. "I do not think I am. "

Akane is silent for a moment. "Ya know, I don't think I'm okay either."  
  


Sonia reaches over and squeezes her hand. The gymnast seems surprised at the gesture, but Sonia gives her a light smile. She then turns to Fuyuhiko, who is looking at them, albeit awkwardly. "Yeah, well, I ain't doing the fucking best either. But… as fucking horrible as it is, it's gotta be easier doing this together than doing it alone. Because that fucking sucked."  
  


Sonia snorts. "I believe so too."  
  


Akane picks up a cookie from the stockpile Fuyuhiko must have collected before he got them. "Ya know what? Whenever we find whoever trapped us here, I'll let you two take a shot at them before I beat the shit out of them for getting coach killed."  
  


"Fair." Fuyuhiko decides. He picks up a wrapped mochi, looking at it. "Peko always liked these."  
  


"Talk about her," Sonia says. Fuyuhiko blinks, so she continues. "I think it would make us all feel better. To talk about those we have lost in the way we remember them, instead of in… in death."  
  


Fuyuhiko bites his lip before beginning to talk. He talks about his childhood with Peko, and soon, Akane jumps in with a few stories about her time with Nekomaru. Soon, Sonia lets herself speak of Gundam, of the only boy who'd ever understood her.  
  


And when the tears start to fall, the two by her side made the pain bearable and with them, she thinks she will make it through the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> side note! i actually looked up the cabin layout for sdr2, then promptly ignored it because it didn’t fit the narrative i was writing


End file.
